Talon
Talon is a rancher from Hyrule and the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. He is also the father of Malon, a girl who had a crush on Link for some time. Talon frequently acts irresponsibly and carefree; he does little to no work at Lon Lon Ranch, leaving the hard work to Malon and Ingo, the ranch hand. More than once, he is found sleeping, completely ignorant of other people worrying about him. Talon is the first person met by Mario, Brock, and Gary in Hyrule. When they ask about Link, he helps point the group in the right direction by suggesting Link is truly trapped in the Dark Realm and they should find the Master Sword. After he reveals the location of the sword, he once again falls asleep. Biography Background Link first met Talon as a child, finding him sleeping outside Hyrule Castle. He had fallen asleep while waiting to deliver Lon Lon Milk to the Royal Family of Hyrule and Link had been asked by Malon to find out where he was. He awakened Talon with a Cucco and Talon hurried back to apologize to Malon. After having been sealed inside the Sacred Realm for 7 years, Link returned to find Lon Lon Ranch in disarray. Ganon, now the King of Evil, gave the ranch to Ingo, who subsequently kicked Talon out. Link found Talon sleeping in a generous woman's house in Kakariko Village. Later, Link defeats Ingo in a horse race and wins the ranch from him. Ingo's defeat is such that he pretends he never took over the ranch and Talon moves back in. After Ganon's defeat, it appeared that Ingo and Talon buried the hatchet since they were seen merrily dancing together with all the other races of Hyrule at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch. Parallel Universe Background In a parallel universe known as Termina, Mr. Barten is a counterpart of Talon. He is known as the bartender of the Milk Bar in East Clock Town. He spends most of his time sweeping the bar in the day. He doesn't permit entry to anyone in his bar in the evening without proof of membership and refuses service to those who do not wear Romani's Mask. Talon is one of the few characters that doesn't flee town when the moon is about to crush Clock Town. Season Five Upon arriving in Hyrule, Mario, Brock, and Gary hear the sound of a horse; this leads them to Lon Lon Ranch, where they find Talon fast asleep. They awaken him and Talon asks them if they have seen Malon, which they haven't. Talon introduces himself to Mario, who then asks Talon if he knows Link, which Talon says he does. However, he informs them that Link has been sealed in the Dark Realm by Ganon, much to Mario's disappointment. Mario asks him if he knows where the Master Sword is. Talon informs Mario that the sword should have resurfaced in the Lost Woods and points Mario in the right direction. Mario thanks Talon, who offers the group some Lon Lon Milk, which they turn down and then leave. Talon bids them farewell and then falls back asleep. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are shown at the very end drinking Lon Lon Milk, suggesting that they went back to Hyrule to get some from Talon. Physical Description Talon's defining feature is his large, black mustache. His face is round and somewhat pink. Talon wears a hat and an old tunic. Personality Talon is a very lazy, irresponsible, and carefree individual. After Link wins him his ranch back from Ingo, Talon resolves to take more responsibility for his ranch. However, as of Season Five, he doesn't seem to have done so. It is currently unknown when he will. Abilities / Skills * Ranching: Talon is capable of maintaining a ranch, though his laziness implies that he doesn't do so much work. Possessions * Lon Lon Ranch: Lon Lon Ranch was passed down for many generations until it reached Talon. ** Lon Lon Milk: Lon Lon Milk is milk collected from the cows at the ranch. It never expires, according to Link. Also, Talon is willing to give some away. Relationships Link Thanks to Link, Talon was once able to regain control of his ranch and witness the defeat of Ganondorf. Also, his daughter had a crush on the hero when she was younger. It can be assumed that Talon finds Link likeable. Malon Talon can be assumed to care about his daughter as he wondered where she was when he was asleep. He did not seem very concerned with finding her, implying he trusts her enough to not be endangered. Trivia * Talon's mustache is the same one used by RMA Productions for Mario in Super Mario News and Snez Pez. * Talon's appearance in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is similar to that of Mario. Likely not by coincidence, Talon is played by Rich Alvarez. * In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Talon had black hair and wore no hat. However, in Stupid Mario Brothers, he is wearing a hat. Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Season Five Category:Males